legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Brennidon (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x04-Brennidon.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Richard and Kahlen |season-epno = 04 |season = 1 |teleplay = |writer = & |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} Episode Plot Summary As Kahlan sits behind a table in the middle of the forest, a long line of men and women wait for the Confessor to enlighten them with truth. Meanwhile, Richard is on edge. He wants to go hunt or something just to get on his feet and do something but Zedd tells him to take it easy while the confessor gives her judgment upon the village of people who want to conclude their disputes. A couple of hunters approach Richard and ask if he would like to come along with them on a hunt. Zedd tells them that Richard most certainly cannot go with them since he is now the Seeker, but Richard explains that he used to do this kind of thing all the time. They are interrupted by Sylvia, an old friend of Zedd's. They met a long time ago and had a thing for each other back in that time. Since Zedd is a little preoccupied, Richard says while he is with his friend he'll go off hunting with his. Zedd tells him he better be careful and that not everybody in the Midlands is nice. Richard and the hunters ride off to hunt the stag. It seems as though it took them much farther than anticipated. Richard notices a small town called "Brennidon." Richard is familiar with this place as he was born there. Richard was supposed to stay away from the west, but they already went too far west. Richard states that he shouldn't go down there to see if his family are still living there but Richard's curiosity takes over and instead he goes there anyway while the other hunters go off to go find the stag without Richard. As Richard rides into town he stumbles upon a grave site with small headstones. The cemetery keeper tells Richard that all these graves are the first born babies of Brennidon and that Darken Rahl had his men kill them all to make sure that whoever the Seeker was, was going to be dead. But clearly Richard lives, but as for Brennidon, all hope for the Seeker's return is lost. As Richard sneaks into Brennidon he notices a gathering of people watching someone taking a woman up to a stage with a block as he tells the people that this woman is being charged for preaching heresy for speaking that Lord Rahl is not the true leader, and that the consequence for defying Lord Rahl is death. As she rests her head on the block about to get her head chopped off, Richard steps in and tells them to stop and that they don't need to do this which then escalates into a fight, but when they see Richard whip out his sword they then realize that he is the Seeker. They try to arrest him but he manages to escape because of a woman hiding him, bringing him into her home. The lady tells Richard that she held him in her arms when he was born and that she's his mother, but that his father has passed away. Meanwhile, The man in town that was going to have the woman's head chopped off turned to one of Darken Rahl's men to tell him that the Seeker has come but that they lost him when they tried to arrest him. So now he plans on turning him in after they search house to house looking for the Seeker. Meanwhile, Zedd and Sylvia are catching up on old times. Sylvia introduces Zedd to her son, Allard. Sylvia then tells Zedd that he is his son but Zedd is in full denial about this of course, as he swears he used magical protection to keep him from impregnating her. They decide to go to the Confessor for the truth. Back in Brennidon, Richard meets his brother, Mark. Richard tells them that he must leave and return with his friends to help save them all from Darken Rahl, but his mother has him stay and has Mark help hide him. Mark takes Richard to an abandoned house where no one will find him but Mark betrays him by locking him in and telling the authorities of the Seeker's whereabouts. Richard sets the place on fire in order to escape. Back at the forest, Sylvia tells the Confessor that she was with one other guy once. Zedd jumps and says that this other person must be the father, but Kahlan says that it could be Zedd as well. Zedd is now the one who has to confess. They ask Sylvia to leave while they talk. After a while Sylvia and Allard return and the Confessor tells Sylvia that Allard is not Zedd's son. Sylvia says he's still hiding something but it was not of any concern to Sylvia's dispute. Allard admits that Sylvia won't tell Zedd that he's hopeless as a hunter but was great when he was little. The Confessor knows he's afraid of something. Allard then confesses that a boar made him fearful when he tried to go hunting way too young. Ever since then he's been terrified. Zedd tells the boy that he can help him regain his fearlessness. Meanwhile, Darken Rahl's men have the mothers who had the first born children of Brennidon meet in the middle of town square to have Richard's mother confess that she is the mother, while Richard tries to leave there wearing the enemy's clothes, but one of the men told him that the new orders were to round up the women in the town square to get the Seeker out of hiding, so Richard stays. All the women are rallied outside. When asked who is the mother every woman starts to say that they are the mother and since all of them decided to do this, the soldier then says that for every hour the Seeker does not show one of the women will die. Richard and Mark have a heart-to-heart talk that night back at Mark's home. Mark then realizes that Richard and he need to save their mother, so they devise a plan to get her back. In the prison where all the women were taken, Mark returns at the front door with Richard all badly beaten, turning him in to save himself and his mother but Mark's mother tells them that she is the real mother and to stop all of this. Mark tells the soldier that she's telling the truth and that she was the one who hid the Seeker. Mark appears to not care about his mother and says that she betrayed Brennidon so he doesn't care about betraying her. Back to the camp. Zedd is creating a spell to help Allard as he sits and stares into the green flames of the fire. This fire is to absorb all his fears about hunting. When the flames leave, the fear has left as well. When they leave the newly brave Allard and Sylvia, Zedd confesses to Kahlan that it wasn't really a spell and that he made it up to make Allard feel that the power of the wizard gave him his bravery but really it was just a trick. Kahlan then apologizes to Zedd about digging into his past like that. Zedd then simply says that she must keep it buried and never tell his secret to Richard. Richard is being held captive as a prisoner with his mother, and she cannot believe Mark betrayed her. Richard tries to explain that he and Mark have a plan and that all of this is part of the plan... Or has Mark betrayed him? Back at camp, Zedd asks the hunters where Richard is and they tell him he went West into Brennidon. Zedd, at this point, is outraged and so Zedd and Kahlan have no choice but to go to Brennidon to help save Richard. The D'Harans and Mark walk Richard to the block where he is to be executed by his own sword. Zedd and Kahlan arrive on time and rush inside the square. As the guy raises his sword to cut off his head, Mark stabs him and Richard yells, "NOW!" The people start throwing anything that they could grab at the soldiers so Mark and his mother could escape into safety. Meanwhile, Zedd and Kahlan show up to the fight and they battle it out with them as well as Richard. They defeat the D'Haran men and in the end have brought hope back into Brennidon. Afterwards, Mark tells his mother he would never truly betray her and when Richard shows up she explains that she's not really his mother but she was there during his birth as a midwife and Zedd took him from his mother's arms. She didn't mean to say that she was his mother but when she looked at him it was as if she was looking at her lost son, Owen. Bridgid told him that his real mother was ill for a while but she lives. While riding off with Zedd and Kahlan, Richard states that when all of this is over he is going to find her and proceeds to move along further from them. Kahlan and Zedd turn to each other and Kahlan tells him, "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" and Zedd tells her that when this is all over they will have stories to tell but till then Richard must never know that Zedd is his grandfather. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest Starring * William Johnson as Caretaker * Jason Payn as Hunter #1 * Winston Harris as Allard * James Davies as Mark * Rachel Nash as Brigid * Eryn Wilson as Andrew * Nicola Kawana as Sylvia * Peter Feeney as Otto Nyth * Fasitua Amosaas Gavin * Christopher Page as Patrolman * Elizabeth Baldwin as Mother #1 * Sheryl Morris as Mother #2 * Timothy Adam as Gatekeeper * Solitaire Mahmoud as Young Woman * Kai'a Lene as Hunter #2 Directors * Jonathan Brough Director * WritersErin Maher Writer * Kay Reindl Writer Executive Producers * Sam Raimi Executive Producer * Robert G. Tapert Executive Producer * Joshua Donen Executive Producer * Ned Nalle Executive Producer * Kenneth Biller Executive Producer Co-Executive Producer * Barry M. Schkolnick Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Tolkin Co-Executive Producer Producers * Chloe Smith Producer * Erin Maher Producer * Kay Reindl Producer * David Roessell Producer * Mark Beesley Producer Book Difference: In this episode it is implied that Richard's mother was alive well after he was born and may very well still be alive. In the books, it is revealed that Richard's mother died when he was a young child. Lesson 15: In honoring what others most honor, the Seeker shall win their hearts. Notes Original International Air Dates: United Kingdom: August 20, 2009 on Sci Fi/Sci Fi HD Germany: October 25, 2009 on ProSieben Sweden: February 19, 2010 on TV6 Slovakia: July 4, 2010 on JOJ Quotes Brigid: Look at you. Richard: You know me? Brigid: I held you in my arms, the night you were born; before the wizard took you away. Richard: Are you saying...you're my mother? Brigid: Yes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1